1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a sound transducer and, more particularly, to a back cavity for a sound transducer.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A speaker in a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone for example, often has a back cavity for acoustic purposes.